Dodge/Plymouth Neon
The Neon, Chrysler's new small car, was introduced in January 1994 as a '95 model, and through 2005, remained Dodge's entry-level car in the market. Like several recent new products from Chrysler, the Neon is a unique vehicle in its class. It sold against such other sub-compact family cars as the identical Plymouth Neon, the Chevrolet Cavalier, Ford Escort, Saturn SL, Toyota Corolla and Tercel, Nissan Sentra, Honda Civic, and numerous other small Asian imports. The Neon had standard dual airbags plus optional ABS brakes and a built-in child safety seat. Fairly large for a small car, the Neon was rather wide, with the longest wheelbase in its class, giving it an unusually large amount of rear seat legroom. Being bigger than most small cars, it had bigger doors, making entry and exit easier. It also had one of the biggest, most powerful engines in the small car class, a 2-liter, overhead-cam 16-valve Four with 132 hp. An optional dohc version of the same engine packed in 150 hp. The standard transmission was a 5-speed manual. A 3-speed automatic was optional. Year-to-year changes 1995 The discontinuation of the Dodge/Plymouth Colt resulted in the 1995 Neon as Dodge and Plymouth's new entry-level car. There were three trim levels, Base, Highline and Sport. The Base model was the price leader, and was fairly Spartan, having a manual transmission but no tachometer. The Highline models included more standard equipment, and Sport models were available with the more powerful twin-cam engine. Options were offered in some 2-dozen packages, or individually. A 4-door sedan was the original model. A sportier 2-door coupe was the later entry, and was not available in base trim until the next model year (1996). Thoughtful standard features included molded-in change- and cupholders on the center console, sliding extensions on the sun visors with built-in map holders and a pencil-holder inside the glove box door. Plymouth's version of the Neon was identical to the Dodge Neon in every way, including its name. An array of optional packages were available that include (in various combinations) cruise control, air conditioning, floor mats, a "light package," AM/FM/cassette sound system, tachometer, ABS, rear- window defogger, tinted glass, visor mirrors, an adjustable steering wheel, inside trunk release as well as power steering, seats, windows, mirrors, etc. 1996 The base 2-door coupe was introduced this model year, and base models received new standard 14-inch wheels. These changes were carried over to 1997. 1998 The Highline now became the new base trim level for 1998. No further changes were made to the car for 1999. Retail prices As of January 3, 1994: *'$8,975 '(1995 Dodge Neon 4DR Sedan) As of January 17, 1994: *'$10,690 '(1995 Dodge Neon Highline 4DR Sedan) *'$12,215 '(1995 Dodge Neon Sport 4DR Sedan) As of September 5, 1994: *'$9,500 '(1995 Dodge/Plymouth Neon 4DR Sedan) *'$11,240 '(1995 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Highline 4DR Sedan) *'$13,267 '(1995 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Sport 4DR Sedan) As of September 29, 1994: *'$11,240 '(1995 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Highline 2DR Coupe) *'$13,567 '(1995 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Sport 2DR Coupe) As of August 7, 1995: *'$9,495 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon 2DR Coupe) *'$9,995 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon 4DR Sedan) *'$11,300 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Highline 2DR Coupe) *'$11,500 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Highline 4DR Sedan) *'$12,500 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Sport 2DR Coupe) *'$12,700 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Sport 4DR Sedan) As of June 3, 1996: *'$9,890 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon 2DR Coupe) *'$10,090 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon 4DR Sedan) *'$11,395 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Highline 2DR Coupe) *'$11,595 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Highline 4DR Sedan) *'$12,595 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Sport 2DR Coupe) *'$12,795 '(1996 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Sport 4DR Sedan) As of July 19, 1996: *'$10,395 '(1997 Dodge/Plymouth Neon 2DR Coupe) *'$10,595 '(1997 Dodge/Plymouth Neon 4DR Sedan) *'$12,470 '(1997 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Highline 2DR Coupe) *'$12,670 '(1997 Dodge/Plymouth Neon Highline 4DR Sedan) As of January 7, 1997: *'$10,800 '(1997 Dodge/Plymouth Neon 2DR Coupe) *'$11,000 '(1997 Dodge/Plymouth Neon 4DR Sedan) Shipping prices *'$500 '(1995-1999 models) Gallery 95neon.jpg|1995 Dodge Neon 4-door sedan 95neonsport.jpg|1995 Dodge Neon Sport 4-door sedan 95neon_interior.jpg|Interior of the Dodge Neon 95neon_backseat.jpg|The back seat of the Dodge Neon 95neoncoupe.jpg|1995 Dodge Neon 2-door coupe 96neoncoupe.jpg|1996 Dodge Neon 2-door coupe 96neonsedan.jpg|1996 Dodge Neon 4-door sedan 97neoncoupe.jpg|1997 Dodge Neon 2-door coupe 97neonhighlinesedan.jpg|1997 Dodge Neon (Highline) 4-door sedan 98neonsedan.jpg|1998-1999 Dodge Neon 4-door sedan Video Clips Category:Dodge Category:Plymouth Category:4-door sedans Category:2-door coupes Category:Compact vehicles Category:1994 introductions Category:Discontinued in 1999